


Sleep With Me (Literally)

by Ziam22



Series: Innocent little liam [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BitMean!Zayn, BitWorried!Liam, BlanketHog!Zayn, Hurtful!Liam, I!Love!Exclamation!Points!, M/M, Sleep ova, Sleepy time, Snoring!Liam, Trashing!Liam, nice ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/62715337908/imagine-your-otp-sharing-a-bed-for-the-first-time#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep With Me (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> yesyesyes

"A-Are you sure?" Liam asked, blushing from head to toe, rubbing the heels of his shoes together as he tipped back and forth.  
"Yeah Li, unless-you know, you don't want to. But that'll be fine too, babe, I don't wanna push you into anything you don't wanna do." Zayn grinned, caring.  
"I mean, you're parents are really away for the whole weekend?" Liam asked, shyly.  
"Yeah, they have to visit my aunt for something. They asked me to watch the house."  
"What about you're sisters?"  
"Gone with them too."  
"So.. It's really ok for me to stay over? Did you ask? What if they say no? What if they don't trust you, Zayn? Hmm? What happens then?"Liam pressed forth, he didn't want to get in trouble, he didn't want Zayn to get in trouble.  
"It's fine babe," Zayn ruffled Liam's hair and kissed his temple softly, "I promise, yeah?"  
Liam looked down, "Yeah.." He muttered.  
~*~8~*~  
"Where do I put my things?" Liam called, walking past Zayn and into the living room, the really big, living room.  
"Just on the couch s'fine." Zayn said, coming up behind Liam and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist, nuzzling his head softly on his Liam's shoulder, lips pressed against his neck. "Why'd you come so late though? You said you'd be round at 6, it's nearly almost 11."  
"Sorry, I had to help my mum with chores and junk. I'm here now though."  
"And that's what matters." Zayn mumbled, nipping Liam's neck.  
"Z!" Liam giggled, followed by a spot drawled out yawn.  
"Let's go to bed if you're tired." Zayn said sweetly into his ear, grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs to his bedroom.  
"You sure?" Liam asked, cautiously.  
"Positive." Zayn said.  
They both climbed into the bed, Liam laying on the left, Zayn laying on the right. Zayn smiled down at Liam and threaded his fingers through Liam's soft hair. Beautiful soft hair, as Liam closed his eyes with a peaceful, relaxing hum and pushed softly up to Zayn's hand. A few minutes later, Zayn was at peace, watching as Liam's smile disappeared and his mouth opened a little bit, meaning he was asleep. Zayn sighed, grinned, and reached to turn off the lamp when-"CUHHHHH."  
Zayn bolted around to Liam, watching as the brunette snuggled into the pillow and opened his mouth a little wider and-"CUHHHH." Zayn glared at the sleeping boy and shook him a bit, startling the younger of the two.  
"Wh-What, what!" Liam stammered, sitting up, "What happened?" He muttered.  
"You snore?" Zayn asked.  
"I do?" Liam questioned, blushing.  
"Apparently. Never told me."  
"Does it bother you?" Liam frowned.  
"No."  
"Then why make such a big deal about it?"  
"I'm not."  
"Than goodnight." Liam scowled, digging himself underneath the blankets and turning away from Zayn.  
Zayn sighed, "Li?"  
"What?" Liam snapped, harshly.  
"I love you." Zayn said, endearingly.  
Liam stuttered, sputtered for words that never came until he gave up, "I love you too..."  
"Good." Zayn mused, kissing Liam's ear and shutting off the lamp. Flopping down next to his boyfriend and pulling the sheets around him.  
Liam groaned as soon as the blankets left his body. He tugged them back only to find Zayn clutching them tight in his grasp.  
"Z, give me some sheeeets." Liam whined.  
"Mm." Zayn grunted.  
"I said, give me some sheets!" Liam wailed.  
"Shhh." Zayn shushed.  
"Z," Liam huffed, "I'm cold." He complained.  
"Mnneee." Zayn mumbled, rolling over and giving off an annoyed look, "What?"  
"You took the blankets." Liam said, pulling with all his might at the tip of the comforter.  
Zayn rolled his eyes and kissed Liam's nose gently, wrapping the blanket around both the males. Liam, in respond, smiled happily, although knowing Zayn kept more for himself, he didn't mind.  
Zayn was finally able to compromise with Liam, he could feel himself about to drift to sleep, sail to a new dream, possibly about Liam, when he felt a kick to his leg. He peeled one eye open slowly, took a look at Liam. His eyes shut, his mouth a bit a gape, and his snores coming in small rhythms now. Zayn shrugged it off, re-closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Liam's thighs, squeezing his hip slightly. He could feel himself slipping away when Liam began to whimper and twitch around, shifting to lay on his back and then resuming to move his arms up on top of his pillow. Zayn gave him a pity look, removing his arm from around his waist and scooting over.  
Liam, on the other hand, squirmed around, throwing his arm to have his hand smack Zayn's cheek.  
"Liam!" Zayn hissed.  
"Mhmm?" Liam asked, startled once again, "Wha..?"  
"Why do you move so much?" Zayn asked.  
"I don't know." Liam answered, honestly.  
"Well, no wonder I've never invited you to stay the night." Zayn chuckled.  
Liam pouted, his eyes filled with tears as he slowly god up, made his way towards the door.  
"Li?" Zayn asked, sitting up quickly, "Where are you going?"  
Liam looked down, "If I'm annoying you, I'll just go."  
"No, no, babe," Zayn got up, "I was kidding, it was a joke, just a joke."  
"It wasn't funny, it was a stupid joke." Liam murmured.  
"A stupid joke, yes, I'm sorry. I don't want you to go." Zayn walked over to Liam, grabbing his arm, "I love you."  
Liam turned to Zayn, his eyes wide, and his mouth parted, "I love you too."  
"Let's get back to bed, love." Zayn announced.  
"Fine, but I get the blankets this time."  
"As if." Zayn scoffed.

**Author's Note:**

> wooop, thanks for reading!  
> sorry for this awful mess


End file.
